The present invention relates to a new agent and to a new process for carrying out colorimetric or photometic determinations.
Colorimetric or photometric determinations are frequently used in analytical chemistry and especially in medical laboratory diagnostic tests. They are particularly adaptable to series investigations, for which practical and rapid handling even by untrained personnel and rapid evaluation are important.
There has been no lack of attempts to simplify such methods which in essence are based on chemical reactions which are complicated in some cases. As a result, one-run tests and, in particular, also disposable measuring cuvettes have been developed. Disposable cuvettes contain all necessary reagents and contain enzymes, for example, in a freeze-dried form. It is necessary only to add the test solution (for example a body fluid such as serum or urine) and carry out the colorimetric or photometric measurement.
However, even the disposable cuvettes still have considerable disadvantages. Thus, for example, it is frequently difficult to produce a tight seal. Especially in the case of sensitive reagents this becomes noticeable in an unpleasant manner. Moreover, the disposable cuvettes are expensive to produce.